Hwoarang The Womanizer
by YYTQiu
Summary: Hwoarang is a total womanizer!But why will Asuka fall in love with him then?Based on"When Asuka Get Close To Hwoarang"!
1. Chapter 1

**Hwoarang The Womanizer**

"Whose that girl? She's cute!" Steve Fox gazed over at Asuka Kazama.

"You must be kidding me!" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at his best friend's comment.

"What? Just because you don't think that she is cute dosent mean you need to give me that kind of look!"

"It's not that! She is a tomboy! And a Kazama!"

"Oooohh,so I guess she probally inherited her looks from Jun,"

"Yup! Jun~~ Such a babe….."

"And now your telling me you like Jin's mother!"

"Why cant I? Anyway, she totally has no sense of fashion unlike our Lily here nor is she sexy like Christie,"

"Since you wont help me, I will just have to help myself!"

"Good! I like self-service people!"

Steve stomped away disgusted at Hwoarang's reaction. Hwoarang didn't even bothered to go after his friend. He gives his best smile to Christie and was just about to go over and ask her for her phone number…..

"Boys and girls, I am sure you had a wonderful holiday---"Heihachi spoked,only to be interrupted by the girls.

"He will be the perfect partner for my next project!" Julia Chang said dreamily.

"I MUST make him go back with me to Monaco!" Emily(Lily's real name.) sweared.

"Give me a break!" Asuka throws the guy he have been holding onto by the collar for a few minutes now straight into a wall.

"How dare you insult him like that!" A group of girls defended.

Asuka slapped her own forehead in disbelief. _Practically cheerleaders!_

Heihachi coughed trying to get back all the attention.

"As I was saying, you had a very long holiday so you must be very rested up,so today will start with gym…."

The day was long and the dismissal bell ranged at the time the pupils expected it to.

Hwoarang walks out of the school with Christie by his side and they are ready to take off on his bike.(To a date ofcause!)

"Womanizer!" Asuka commented.

"Your just jealous you cant ride on my bike!"

"Well I---"

To be honest, Asuka did wanted to ride on his bike. It was covered in nicely crafted black metal which shone brightly in the sun. It even had a line of blue across the bike which made Asuka liked it more. The seats are covered in comfortably soft leather.

And before Asuka could finish they already took off. All Asuka could do was gaze after Hwoarang.

"Tsk, tsk. Lovesick again?" Okuni(I made her up.) said as she watches her best friend's every movement.

"AHHH! When did you get here!"

"And you thought they call me "Hungry Ghost" for nothing?" Okuni was VERY pale and quiet as she moves which is usually the reason why she startes people all the time.

"I *almost* forgot!"

"Whichever the case, why cant you just tell him you like---opps, I mean LOVE him?" Okuni is the best "Annoyer" ever!

"Well, cause well, I don't!"

"If you really didn't, why didn't you gaze after him at last----"

"Don't even think about finishing that!" The thing is, at last year's school concert, after the performance Asuka gazed over at Hwoarang and almost tripped over the microphone wire.

"By the way, you got good taste, I must admit he is kinda cute, I mean he is not kinda cute but then again I mean he is very cute….No no, he is not very cute he is----"

"I get the idea!" Asuka scrowled annoyed at the way her best friend is speaking.

"I really got to go, even if I just got home one second late my mom will go:Why did you come late! Did you go to your friend's house blah blah!" And with that her friend left.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I look into your eyes, my body becomes frozen as ice.**

Asuka went home, thinking about Okuni's words "Whichever the case, why cant you just tell him you like---opps, I mean LOVE him?"

Asuka sighed. But the more she thinks about it, the more she must admit how much Okuni was right. She does like him…. But she still has to keep up her identity of "Nosey Kid That Hates Hwoarang". When she was doing her homework that day, she 'accidentally ' drew heart shapes on her answer sheet.

Morning the next day…..

Rinnnnnggggg! Riiiiinnnnnggg! Asuka unwilling woke up from her dream and picked up her annoying phone. "Ask! I am right outside your house and I don't see you there! Where the heck are you?"

Asuka looks at her alarm clock and it says 7:12. "Oh man! Give me a minute!" Asuka quickly changed into her school uniform and rushed out of the house without even taking her breakfast.

When she got outside, Okuni started laughing. "What?" Okuni struggles to point at Asuka's shoes. "Your…ha…your… shoe ha!" Asuka looks down at her feet and notice her shoes are worn the wrong way, and also the shoelaces are untied,

"Urge! For god's sake!" Asuka changes her shoes and just before the go for school, she checked to see if the rest of the uniform is properly worn.

"So have you thought about it Ask?Are you going to tell him?Har?Har?Har? How are you going to tell him? I suggest you hint him first then you finally tell him when you think it is the right time----"

"Okay, I get the idea…. "

But to the two best friends' disappointment, they will find Hwoarang being surrounded by cheerleaders asking for his autograph as thought he is a movie star or famous singer.

When Asuka looked into Hwoarang's eyes, she couldn't move, all she could do was watch and whatever she told her body to do, it wont even move a little. It is as thought her body is not hers anymore.

"Earth calling to Astronaut Asuka, come in Asuka!" Okuni said in a deep funny voice. "Comon! We can tell him next time! Lets go to our locker!" Okuni pulled Asuka towards the locker like she always did when she wanted Asuka to follow her somewhere.

Asuka's locker is decorated with pictures of Osaka and photos she had taken with Okuni when they were kids. But what nobody knows is that below the pictures of them at Osaka's highest tower, is actually…. I don't need to tell you that, I think you already guessed it….

Okuni's locker on the other hand was decorated with pictures of flowers and petals. She even used crayons to drew flowers in her locker.

By the time they are done putting things into their locker, they turn to see Hwoarang kissing Lily. Feeling the heat coming, Okuni quickly turn to her best friend and tried to clam her down.

"Oh cool it! Don't be mad! Oh be cool!"

"Oh, when I get my hands on him,"

Okuni tried and tried but nothing worked but then an idea came to her head.

"Do you think Hwoarang will like a girl that kicked the heck out of him? And if you do fight with him, I think he will hate you more and I haven even come to the worst part…."

With that Asuka calmed down. _I am a genius!_ Okuni thought proudly.

After school that day…

"Comon! Go tell him! Ask! Go! I will be supporting you!" Okuni pushed Asuka towards Hwoarang.

"Are you SURE that plan will work?" Asuka questioned nervously.

"Are you the smart one or am I the smart one?"

"You ofcause you aced everything!"

"Then good! Go ahead!"

Hwoarang saw Asuka coming and stopped what he was doing.

"What is it Kazama? You want to insult me again?"

Asuka stared right into Hwoarang's eyes and tried to speak but nothing came out her heart started pounding quickly, her body wouldn't listen to her commands, and they stood there for like 10 minutes no one saying anything. Asuka's face flushed and she turned her head to the ground.

Hwoarang, feeling awkward quickly try to hide his face behind his locker door.

"Uh, so I got to go…"

He walked away not even looking back once, Okuni watched from afar and slapped her head and shaking it at the same time. But then she got news to tell Asuka.

"What happened to you!"

"Well, I—"

"Enough about you! And you know what I saw? I saw him blushing! Did you see the way he tried to hide his face behind his locker door? He likes you!" Okuni quickly cut in and hugged her friend. "Congratz my friend! Now we know weather he likes you or not!"

Asuka was glad to hear that and hugged her friend twice harder then the way she hugged before. "Thanks Okuni!"

While they were doing that…

"What happened to you dude?" Sasuke, Hwoarang's Korean friend asked. "Its not like you to blush in front of a girl!"

"I don't know….It just happened…." Hwoarang said not quite answering his friend's question,


	3. Chapter 3

**When I see you over there, I run out of air.**

After that day, every time their eyes meet, even from far away they will quickly turn away. Maybe even turn to run.

"And then I almost scored First Blood then Tide hunter and Enchantress ganged me!" Okuni explained her gaming experience from yesterday while slurping her chocolate milk. "Talk about unfair computer!" Asuka agreed. They are talking about War craft |||.

Just then, Hwoarang walked in, giving the girls a heart attack. He gave a smirk. Suddenly, his eyes met Asuka's and Asuka fainted." Ask!" Okuni screamed her heart out. Wings started to spread from her back and Hwoarang was shocked._ I saw Jin with wings before, but Asuka with wings? A totally different story…._

Some people simply watched in horror or ran for their lifes, while others tried to get help. Suddenly, a white beam of light appeared blinding beam of light was very strong, it even started pushing Hwoarang backwards, he put his hands infront of him, trying to fight back the light,but when he was finally able to open his eyes, he fins himself in the hospital.

"What?" He sees Baek by the side of the bed shaking his head. When he looked behind him, he sees a door about to be broken by girls wanting to rush in to see him. "What happened?"

"They said you passed out all of a sudden when you reach school,"

"What about Asuka?"

"What about her?"

"She fainted and had wings and suddenly there was this beam of light,"

Upon hearing that, Baek burst into laughter. "You sure you're not reading too much comics?"" But it is true!"

"Have a good rest my son, maybe it is just because you didn't eat breakfast or maybe your imagination playing with you…"

"At least, I hope…" Baek said to himself when Hwoarang was finally out of sight….

Hwoarang sighed, he was so sure, the beam of light, the wings everything. But right now, he other things to worry about…Girls rushing into his room hugging him almost strangling him as well, silly and stupid questions, kisses…Usually he enjoys all these warm greetings, but today he got too much on his mind to enjoy them….

"Are you hurt?"

"Here, let me help you get up!"

"Oh! I hope your feeling fine!"

Hwoarang accepted their offers kindly but unwillingly, he tried to tell them to get out of his room, but they won't listen, they just keep making excuses and asking him questions so silly even a 3 year-old will laugh at them.

Asuka on the other hand…..

"I wondered what happened…" Okuni asked not expecting an answer. She then clapped her hands together loudly giving Asuka a shock." Maybe he passed out because he thought you are like an angel and is way too pretty to resist!" Asuka thought about it happily but Okuni breaks the moment by giving it another guess." Or maybe he thought you are so ugly he rather die," Okuni added with a sadder tone.

"Do you always have to be a party popper?"

"I didn't know you are so smart that you know how to use the phrase or know the phrase Party Popper,"

"Even thought I don't get As like you do, I am still smart okay!"

Okuni nodded as Asuka talked to her annoyment. They walked home after school together talking about what happened that day. "Hey…I have thought about it, maybe we should visit Hwoarang tomorrow! I mean, duh! He is kinda of a friend after all!" Okuni suggested noticing Asuka blushing." So lets meet at the supermarket tomorrow morning to buy some fruits for him,"

"Ermm okay…" Asuka answered not quite listening to her friend as she was playing with her hair and thinking about Hwoarang.

"OKAY! NOW LETS SEEEEEEEEE!" Okuni screamed making Asuka jumped which is what she intended to do. She looked at her friend to make sure she got her attention back and continued.

"We will meet down at the supermarket at 7 a.m. cause we have no school tomorrow and we will try to get everything we need by 8a.m. and we might even need to think about getting him a present, then we will take a bus to the hospital at 8:10 hoping to reach there before 9a.m. , hows that?"

Asuka nodded, her friend is a very good organizer if she have to say so herself. So tomorrow it is, at the hospital….


	4. Chapter 4

**When you get close to me, oh such sweaty palms I see.**

"Apple or grapes?" Okuni asked looking at the various kinds of fruits." Or oranges or pears…."

"Will you make up your mind already?" Asuka shook her head in annoyment.

"Wait awhile will you!"

Asuka sighed. "I will be outside if you need me…"

"Wait! Will you help me decide? I can't make up my mind!"

"Okay fine! Just buy the grapes!"

"Thanks!"

Asuka waited outside while Okuni paid for the grapes. They set off to the hospital by bus. They listen to music while waiting for their stop. When they arrived at the hospital, they found Hwoarang sleeping. Just in case you don't know, waking up people is Okuni's specialty.

"WAIT UP! CHRISTIE AND LILI ARE HERE TO VISIT YOU, YOU DUMBHEAD!" Okuni screamed while hammering on Hwoarang's bed. "OH NO THERE IS A FIRE BREAKOUT!"

Thinking that that is all true, Hwoarang woke up trying to jump down the window. But then he realizes that it is just Okuni trying to wake him up. Seeing that Asuka is right beside her his hands started sweating.

"You are finally awake dumb head," Okuni smiled at Hwoarang making him mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"Don't you have anything to do other than waking me up that way?"

"Sadly, no, anyway, we brought you grapes,"

Okuni handed him the plastic bag containing the grapes." Hope you get well soon!"

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at Okuni giving the sign: Since when are you so nice to me? Okuni, remembering that Asuka likes Hwoarang made an excuse to leave.

"Oh, I think I need to go to the ladies, Asuka take care of Hwoarang while I am gone okay!" Okuni winked at Asuka. When Okuni was out of the room, the pair stared at different directions trying to hide their embarrassment.

"So erm… how was school?" Hwoarang tried to make conversation and break the silence.

"Not bad, except for the part I got punish for fighting with one of the senior students…" Hwoarang nodded laughing.

"What so funny?"

"You remind me of well…me," The pair looked away once again bringing silence to the room. Suddenly, the clock striked one'o clock, a small chime could be heard signaling that visiting time is over.

"I got to go now…" Asuka's face flushed and walked out of the room. She found Okuni outside staring at her in a weird way. "So, how was the chat?" "Why do you always have these evil plans up your sleeve?" "Did you forgotten the phrase I told you back in fourth grade? ' I was evil, am evil, and will always be evil'"

"Sure… never forgotten!"

Hwoarang used the phone by his bed to dial Sasuke's number.

"You actually blushed infront of Suka?"

"You can say that again man!"

"And your palms started sweating? Who are you and what did you do to Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang was speechless….


	5. Chapter 5

**The Poem**

A week passed and Hwoarang was finally discharged, he also forgotten about the wings on Asuka's back…. When he arrived at school, Steve rushed towards him.

"What the! Dude, you almost pushed me over!"

"Sorry, man! It is just that I have a request to ask,"

"Spit it or leave it!"

"Well, it is just that I want to write a poem for Asuka but I don't know what to write… Will you help me?"

"Sure, speaking of her---"

"Thanks man!" Steve didn't even let Hwoarang finish and ran away. Hwoarang shook his head. He continued his day…… He didn't see Asuka anywhere and decided to ask okuni about it." She say she got _something_ to do today and cant come to school,"

"And what is this _something _you speak of?"

"Just because I am her best friend dosent mean I know everything!"

"Dumbhead…."

"Same to you!"

Hwoarang decided to work on the poem after school today." Why did I even accept the request?" Hwoarang tried to copy Steve's handwriting using one of his homework. When he started on the poem, memoris of what happened ran through his mind. The time where he found himself speechless in front of a girl for the first time… The time he seemed to imagine her wings… The time she visited him in the hospital… Then he find himself smiling to himself on his desk.

"Urge, better get back to work…."

To Asuka:

When I looked into your eyes,

My body become frozen as ice.

When I see you over there,

I run out of air.

When you get close to me,

Oh such sweaty palms I see.

Then he stopped wondering what to write next. Then he remembered the meaning of her name

Is this love?

Tell me my soaring dove.

Then once again, he stopped scratching his redhead. Then the 3 most disgusting(to him) words came out of his mind.

If I say "I love you, I really do,"

Will you say it too?

Pleased with his work, he recites it out loud.

"When I look into your eyes, my body becomes frozen as ice, when I see you over there, I run out of air, when you get close to me, oh such sweaty palms I see, is this love? Tell me my soaring dove, if I say 'I love you, I really do,', will you say it too?" For some parts of the poem, he recited with a disgusted face. He finishes the letter by drawing some heart shapes and signed…

Yours truly,

Someone.

He yawned and looked at the clock, it says 11 o'clock.

"Still some time left for some video games…"

Next morning….

"Here," Hwoarang quickly put the letter into one of Steve's pocket, so suspiciously, people might think he is trading drugs if they don't know the full story." Thanks!" Steve moves forward wanting to hug Hwoarang but Hwoarang stops him with his hand." I don't do hugs!"

Hwoarang walks away, half regretting what he done... _There are girls other than Asuka, why bother?_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Genes**

While Hwoarang was at school….

" Mom, I need your help," Asuka shook her mother's arm.

"What is it?"

"Well, I fell for this guy, I don't think he is cute or anything but I just like him, even thought he said weird things like wings on my back and stuff," Her mother was silence.

"Erm, honey, there is something we have been keeping from you and we are not going to tell you until you are eighteen but…"

"I am already seventeen mom! Just tell me!"

"Well, you see there have been this 'Angel Gene' thingy passing down our bloodline, and you inherited it from your father and there is also this 'Devil Gene' passing down the Mishima bloodline…"

"Wait wait wait! I don't get it, what does this Gene thing have to do with me liking someone?"

"Everything, honey, now and if I am not wrong, is that guy hate someone with a Devil Gene?"

"I don't even know who have the Devil Gene!"

"Then lets just say he does, and people with an Angel Gene will have a feeling for people hated by Devil Genes," There was silence. "I guess, I told you enough for now, now please don't tell your dad that I told you about it…" Asuka's mother walked away,

_I have this stupid thing in my body and I didn't even know it until now??!!__ And what is this Devil Gene thing? I got to find out more…. Should I let Okuni know? I don't think so, I will just get her into trouble as well… I better go alone to the Mishima Zaibatsu to find out… God bless me that I wont get into any trouble…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mysterious Disappearance**

"Hwory, did you see Asuka today?" Okuni asked Hwoarang while looking around.

"Don't call me Hwory and no I did not see Asuka today!"

"Don't you think it is strange? She have not been in school for almost a week now and I haven even got a call from her!" Okuni panicked. "What if she got into an accident? What if she died and I didn't even go to he funeral!"

"What a lousy friend you are, not to go to her funeral," Hwoarang just stared at the panicking Okuni now running in circles. Suddenly, Hwoarang thought about what Okuni said. _What if she is right? _"I am going to go to her house today after school to see if she is alright," Hwoarang just nodded as Okuni talked.

On the other side of the city…..

_So, this is it, the Mishima Zaibatsu…. I still can't believe my mom didn't tell me before! Argh… What am I suppose to do again?__ Ya, sneak in and try to find information about the Genie thingy. I am starting to wish Okuni had come with me… There are so many guards… How the hell am I suppose to get inside? Lets see…. Ouch! What? There is a trapdoor here all along and I didn't even see it???!!! How great… Now I need to try to climb down with a painful foot…._

As she climbed, she heard guards coming towards her, she quickily jumped behind a wall.

"I am sure I heard something!" One deep voice said or at least tried to say.

"Maybe you need to get your ear checked James!" Another voice chuckled.

When Asuka heard footsteps getting far, she slowly crept out and looked around

Making sure no one will see her.

_Okay… So I avoided the guards the first time… I don't think I will be as lucky next time… Now lets see…. Where is a map when you need one! Stupid! Idoit!__ I guess I will just have to explore this place a little little…_

On the other side of the city…..

"Ya, I was shocked as well, after I told her to go to her bed, I went to her room to see how she was doing but instead I find that she had escaped through the window!" Okuni's jaw dropped. It is not like Asuka to be escaping through a window! But then again… Asuka do escape through windows for like detention and stuff but… You know what I mean right?

On the other side of the city…..(I know this is starting to get lame but I just cant think of anything else…

_Finally, the lab…. Why do this stupid building have so many guards? This is starting to get irritating! Looks like it is time to kick some butts…._

Asuka launched a sneak attack on two of the guards, sending them both into coma, then she launched a Dragon wheel on another guard, that guard went into coma as well. Then she launch a 10 hit combo on the last guard, and now she is free to do whatever she pleases!

_Gene, gene, gene…. A,B,C,D,E,F,G……..Gene! Good now lets see what it got to say…._

She clicked on the word "Gene" and a list of information appeared….

Genes

Devil Gene A gene that enables the bearer to transform into a Devilish monster that has the power to fly and shoot laser from a third eye that will appear on the forehead, as the bearer grows older, it's power will increase and the Gene will soon take over the bearer's body and the bearer will no longer be able to regain consciousness. Angel Gene But the bearer of the Angel Gene will be able to let the bearer of the Devil Gene become normal again, just simply by touching him.The bearer of the Angel Gene will also have healing powers and can heal anything, as long as it is a living-thing by touching it. They will also have an attraction to people hated by the bearers of the Devil Gene. This attraction will last forever.

There is also a way to destroy the Devil Gene…

Just as Asuka was about to read the next part, she heard guards talking and rushing towards the lab and she quickily ran back to the trapdoor she came in from ignoring the guards chasing her. She could run faster than a cheetah if she needs to and that is what she is doing now. She went back up the trapdoor and ran for her house. It is the fastest she have ran before, she wiped a sweat from her head as she slow down beside a tree.

_Guess I will just have to try to use what I know for now…_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Phone Call**

Okuni's hand phone suddenly rang.

"Since when do you listen to this kind of songs?" Hwoarang asked attempting to smoke a cigarette but it got knock out of his hand by Okuni. "Smoking is bad for you," Hwoarang rolled his eyes.

"Erm hello, Okuni Akashima speaking," Okuni's face suddenly lightened up. "Asuka? Where have you been! I have been…What???!!! Oh…. Hwoarang? His the same, bad grades, smoking, womanizer, detention…. Erm…. Okay "Okuni passed the phone to Hwoarang. Hwoarang shot Okuni a strange look.

"Hwoarang….." Asuka's voice was panting.

"Erm….Ya?" Hwoarang's face flushed.

"You are blushing, you are blushing!" Okuni sang beside him while clapping. Hwoarang motioned for her to stop.

"I think I'll need your help…. Meet me at the park by the traditional Chinese restaurant this evening at 7…." Asuka voice sounded worried. "Don't tell Okuni anything…." "Why?" A tone was heard. "Hey!" Hwoarang got lots of questions pilling up in his mind.

"What did she say Hwory?" Okuni blinked at the redhead.

"I told you not to call me that! She told me to me---" Hwoarang suddenly remember Asuka telling him not to tell Okuni and coughed. "Well… Ahemm… She said she will be fine and will be back soon,"

"I thought I heard you said 'She told me to meet….' Something something? " Okuni stared at Hwoarang, she have a very good sense of hearing wwhich is annoying sometimes. "And if she is going to say she will be fine and will be back soon, she could have told me! So what are you hiding!"

Steve ran over to Hwoarang which for the first time, Hwoarang was happy that he did.

"Buddy, did you know where Asuka is doing lately? I mean she didn't attend her English class and I cound not give her the poem…"

"WAIT A MOMENT WAIT A MOMENT! What are you talking about? A poem?" Okuni cut in.

"Huh? Oh, it is a poem for Asuka," Steve smiled at Okuni.

"WHAT?" Okuni changed her attention to Hwoarang.

"Is something wrong?" Steve scratched his head confusedly looking from Okuni to Hwoarang and Hwoarang to Okuni.

"KARATE CHOP!" Okuni punched Hwoarang in the neck. Hwoarang knocked into a wall. Okuni was in rage.

"YOU…you…you… what? What is that word? Erm…." Okuni thought for a while. "Erm… YA! YOU JERK!" Hwoarang picked himself up.

"What is this all about? Jerk? I didn't know you use that word!" Steve was still confused, obviously, if it was me, I will be too!

"FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE! HWOARANG LIKE ASUKA AND ASUKA LIKES HWOARANG! Whewww…. It takes a lot of energy to talk like this…." Okuni panted and wiped a sweat from her forehead.

"Is that true?" Steve stared at Hwoarang. All Hwoarang could do was tilt his head down and nod. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Hwoarang received a unexpected pat on the back from Steve and smiled. "Here, give it to her….." Steve stuffed the poem into Hwoarang's pocket and winked. He walked away coolly.

"Cool! I suddenly wish someone like you will like me!" Okuni smiled at the situation. Hwoarang smiled back, but his smile faded quicker than it appeared as he thought about his meeting with Asuka…..


	9. Chapter 9

It is the FIRST chapter that I actually put my heart into….

**Night In The Park**

The moon was behind the clouds….

The park was only lighted by a few half-way broken lamps….. Hwoarang waited patiently for Asuka's arrival. It was so quiet that he could hear his watch ticking away…. He sighed and looked into the skies as the clouds moved. _What will she tell me?_ He sighed once more and tilts his head downwards thinking about Asuka …

Soft, light footsteps could be heard in the distance and Hwoarang immediately recognized it. How could he forget? That same pattern of footsteps he heard every time he is in school… He usually doesn't notice this kind of things but this pattern of footsteps was different from all the others he heard before… It was softer and much lighter as thought the feet did not even touch the ground… as if the owner of the footsteps was floating… As he heard the footsteps getting louder, he turned his head to the direction the sound was coming from…. "I have been waiting…"

Asuka told Hwoarang about her visit to the Mishima Zaibatsu and told him about her plan…..

"I need to stop the Mishima family from destroying the world! Even thought I don't know how…." Asuka stood up when she began speak but sat down again as she suddenly remembering the part of the plan she is lacking. Hwoarang smiled a comforting smile and began to speak of his first meeting with Devil Jin. "It was late at night and I decided go for a spin. When I was on the Express Way(not sure if Japan have this…) suddenly, a figure began to form in the mist…. There seem to be horns and angel wings, when I looked more closely, I saw that it was Jin, with horns, wings and a third eye. I tried to stop in order to not knock into him but he seemed to have used some kind of power to make my bike explode…. I fell and was hurt on my knees and elbow…. I tried to stand up to fight him but when I tried to, I immediately fell unconscious and when I woke up, I was in hospital,"

After the end of his 'speech'(it sounded like one to me…), he flushed a little and looked away from Asuka. He can feel movement on the bench as well, probably because Asuka moved as well. There was silence for at least a minute or two and they both laughed when they found out they haven spoke for almost ten minutes. "Maybe you should ask Okuni for help," Hwoarang suggested but the brown-haired girl beside him shook her head. "I don't want to drag her into this, she is still a rookie at fighting and---" Hwoarang laughed. "A rookie? Will a rookie be able to knock me straight into a wall and leave me with a backache for half a day? Anyway, all you need her to do is plan a plan for us and leave all the work to us, nothing will happen to her," Hwoarang spoke for the first time, caringly.

" But she is very helpful, as in, you know if she found out that we got into trouble, she may come and try to help which will end up with her in trouble…."

"Okay, then what are we suppose to do? Sit here all night and maybe even fall asleep and wake up finding out that there is people staring at us?"

"I don----" Before she can finish her sentence, she fell unconscious onto Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang just stared at her for a few seconds and moved her back onto the bench. "Erm… You okay?" He shook her gently, wishing that she will wake up, but she just stayed motionless. He looked around trying to get help, but there is no one around, he looked at his watch, ofcause! It is half pass midnight why will anyone be in the park at this time? He carried her on his back and decided to bring her home and let her stay there for tonight.

_This reminds me of Military Service… Carrying heavy rice bags on our backs, sleeping on the floor….__ (I am a Girl Scout and my brother got National Service before so I can kinda imagine what it is like…)_


	10. Chapter 10

2nd chapter I put my heart into!

**Secret Liver**

Asuka was awaken by the sound of a bird chirping, when she looked around, she sees Hwoarang sleeping soundly on the floor. She thought that he looks rather handsome when he is sleeping like that without his goggles. She was about to wake him when she thought that maybe she could make him some breakfast. She quietly came out of the bed and opened the door as gently as she could without the intention of waking Hwoarang, she thought about what could have happen last night while she was trying to find the kitchen. When she opened the fridge, she was shocked to see that there are only soft drinks in it. _How does this person_ _survive on all this? _She then tries to see if there is anything else in the freezer when suddenly….

"I see you already…*yawn* awaken…." Hwoarang's voice surprised Asuka and her head hit the top of the fridge. "Ow!" Hwoarang quickly ran over to see if she is alright. "Next time you want to see what is inside a fridge, keep your head outside," Hwoarang grinned. Asuka rubbed her head, not quite enjoying the joke and sulkily nodded. "How do you survive on soft drinks!" "I don't, I usually go and buy take-outs," Hwoarang helped Asuka to a chair. "It means you can't cook?" "Well, I will win you at that any day since I was forced to cook during Military Service, ---" " Well then lets---" Hwoarang gently pushed Asuka back down to the chair since she was trying to stand up. " Ar ar! You hit your head real badly back there, you better just rest, I will cook for today and you are going to be one of the most lucky person to taste my cooking! I will go and buy some food to cook, if you need anything, just call me," "How am I suppose to call you when I don't know your number!" Hwoarang rolled his eyes and keyed in his number into Asuka's hand phone. Just as Hwoarang thought he could finally leave, Asuka grabbed his arm. "What is it this time!"

"Don't tell anyone that I am here…." Asuka stood up and her lips barely touching Hwoarang's. They stayed in that position for a few seconds and Hwoarang's hand ran through her smooth brown hair…. Asuka slowly and gently descended and sat back down in the chair and her cheeks flushed as she stares at the floor. Hwoarang stared at her beautiful face for a few moments before finally leaving for the grocery store. He had kiss many other girls before, btu this time… It was a different feeling to him…. Every time he is near her, this feeling starts rushing into him…. Had Asuka not told him something…. Oh yes she did! He shopped for sushi, eggs, noodles(the dried kind.)…. When he opened the door of his house, he found Asuka still blushing slightly. "Want your breakfast?" "It took you long enough! It is almost time for lunch!" Asuka pointed toward towards her watch. (Hwoarang couldn't care less to buy a clock for the living room.) He looked at his own watch and it shows 11:48:39 and counting….. (LOL) "Then you want your lunch?" Hwoarang smirked. He cooked the eggs and noodles together and heated the sushi…. He watched as Asuka ate. _Who would have thought the way she ate was so lady-like?_ "How are they?" Asuka swallowed the sushi in her mouth. "Best I ever tasted!" Hwoarang smiled at the compliment.

Then he started moving his head closer and closer to Asuka's. Asuka moved backwards and started feeling scared. Then when he sees that Asuka started sweating and cant move backwards anymore, he started laughing till he got stitches.

"What…what…WHAT SO FUNNY!" Asuka was feeling embarrass and angry at the same time.

Hwoarang couldn't stop laughing and when he finally did, he stared at Asuka evilly. "First time?" Asuka nodded flushing even more. Hwoarang's lips brushed gently against her cheeks and started clearing the table. "You will get use to it soon enough…" Asuka's cheeks were burning! Suddenly, her phone rang. The screen shows "Okuni Akashima". Instead of answering it, she just left it as it is. "Arent you going to answer that?" Asuka shook her head. Hwoarang blinked blankly and continued washing the dishes.

At the outside of Mishima High School….

"Comon pick up!" Okuni whispered.

"Hwoarang is not picking up either!" Steve commented.

"Oh! Your making me worried!"

"I am?"

"Ya, you are, blondie,"

"WHAT!"

"I said blondie." Okuni punched Steve's face.

"Aw…." Steve rubbed his face in pain.

And for the next few days, the same thing happened, Hwoarang and Asuka didn't pick up their calls and neither did they go to school…..


	11. Chapter 11

This is going to be so looooonnnnggggg!!!! It is not that I don't like to write long stories, it is just that I wanted to keep this story short and nice but I guess I can't…. 3rd chapter I put my heart into!

**A Bruise For You**

One night, while Asuka was sleeping soundly, Hwoarang crept out of the room with a pen and paper. Throughout that night, he was working on a plan to sneak into the Mishima Lab again to read the last part of the information Asuka didn't have enough time to read. He played with his pen and red hair. He stared blankly at the blank paper in front of him and thought about how to create a proper plan…. Then he started scribbling down some notes….

Jin is involved.

Asuka is involved.

This will solve my rivalry with Kazama.

Planning this plan is stupid….. (I laughed when I was typing this sentence, lol.)

Planning is not my thing….

I should really just go back to sleep….

He thought and thought but he couldn't think of anything. He laid his head on his desk and almost wanted to scream. He doesn't know why but suddenly, a plan came rushing into his mind and he quickly put it down on paper.

Steps:

Go in by the trapdoor.

Knock out some guards and wear their uniform

Sneak into the lab pretending to be one of the guards.

Say that we need to read the information for Jin. (Sometimes, I can't help thinking that I am such a good liar.)

After reading the information, say that we are off to tell Jin about it, but instead we quickly get out by the trapdoor and take off the uniform.

He smiled at the plan he made, now Asuka can finally read the last part of the information. He yawned and went back into bed. The next day, he told Asuka about his plan.

"……and then we take ff the uniform,"

"Uh, okay, but you sure the guards won't be prepare for our little visit?"

"Uh uh!" Hwoarang shook his head and cross his legs. (Wooo! It rhymes! I just LOVE rhyming words!)

"So when do we start?" Asuka adjusted her gloves with confidence.

"Tonight, midnight……"

It was a full moon and it shone brightly on Japan. Hwoarang and Asuka had waited for at least two hours for this time to come, Asuka showed Hwoarang the trapdoor she got in by the other day and they climbed in cautionly. Suddenly, guards are heard to be approaching, a gunshot was fired at Asuka but Hwoarang pushed her over. The bullet hit him at the chest. (NOT the part where the heart is, if it is, he will be dead!) He groaned in pain, Asuka frozed for a few seconds, not sure what to do, then she suddenly remember that she is able to heal people. She touched him on the chest gently and a white glow began to form. Surprisingly, the bullet came out of his body but he was still bleeding. The bleeding stopped and Hwoarang was able to stand up.

"Why did you---"

"For you," Hwoarang winked at Asuka making her blush.

Then they stood up, in position to fight the guards, there were two of them, just the right number. Hwoarang attacked first, he launched a Machine Gun Kicks. Right after he attacked, Asuka attacked with a Dragon Wheel and Whip Splash. (I know more moves since they are my two main characters for Tekken but I am too lazy to remember the name.) Hwoarang use Roll and Choke on the same guard again, immediately killing him. (Ya, violent…) Asuka finished off the guard she was attacking with Demon Slayer and Inner Strength. (A common combo.)

"Comon lets quickly change into---" Hwoarang turned in time to see a pale Asuka…..

"Uh…. So then lets just change our plan a little…. I will change while you look at a wall and we will just say that you are a new recruitment and haven got time to get the uniform," (I am SUCH a good liar .) Asuka nodded and turned around. Hwoarang quickly used the time to change into the uniform. "Now, when you turn around don't laugh…" Asuka turned around and starts laughing at the sight of Hwoarang wearing the uniform. It was too loose and Hwoarang look as though he have no bone!

"I told you not to laugh!"

"Payback for last week!"

Hwoarang crossed his arms and his expression was cross as well.

"Stop laughing and lets just go!" Asuka nodded as the laugh died.

Asuka showed the way to the lab and the guards in the lab stared at them weirdly. Hwoarang quickly spoke up to cover up. "We need to look at some information on the computer for Jin, and this is our new recruitment, Suki," He immediately got a poke from Asuka. He turned around and Asuka gave him a How-The-Heck-Did-You-Come-Up-With-That look. One of the guards that looked older motioned them to the computer. "Here,"

Genes

Devil Gene A gene that enables the bearer to transform into a Devilish monster that has the power to fly and shoot laser from a third eye that will appear on the forehead, as the bearer grows older, it's power will increase and the Gene will soon take over the bearer's body and the bearer will no longer be able to regain consciousness. Angel Gene But the bearer of the Angel Gene will be able to let the bearer of the Devil Gene become normal again, just simply by touching bearer of the Angel Gene will also have healing powers and can heal anything, as long as it is a living-thing by touching it. They will also have an attraction to people hated by the bearers of the Devil Gene. This attraction will last forever.

There is also a way to destroy the Devil Gene, that is for his enemy to become his friend, truthfully. But in order to do that, one of the Devil Gene's closest friends must be sacrificed. This sacrificed friend cannot be revived, not even by a bearer of the Angel Gene. By doing so, the good his enemy and closet friend is doing, will overcome the evil that the bearer of the Devil Gene has within him and destroy the Devil Gene.

Asuka and Hwoarang looked at one another, each not knowing who is Jin's closest friend. _Be his friend??? Give me a break! A closest friend? I don't know any! _Then Hwoarang gave Asuka a Why-Didn't-You-Tell-Me-Earlier look. Asuka just grinned.

"We are done, we are going to report to Jin,"

They walked out of the room and back up the trapdoor.

"Why didn't you tell me there was this attraction thing!"

"I don't know how to…" Tears welled up in Asuka's eyes as Hwoarang spoken in a very stern voice. Hwoarang saw that look and quickly changed his tone,

"Okay… Now, lets just go back home…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A Fight Between The Blond And The Black**

"Hey, you got something to do with his disapearence don't you!" The leader of the cheerleaders said. Okuni just stared at her.

"You have been spending TOO much time with him!" Another cheerleader commented. _Too much time? Please! Every time you see him, you just run over to him and start kissing hugging blah blah! You sure you shouldn't be saying this to yourself? Now that I think of it, I want to puke! _Okuni thought and wanted to say it out loud but ofcause she didn't, she said some thing worse…. " What you expect me to do? Run around shouting ' WHERE IS HWOARANG?"? Or do you want to pick a fight?" Lili heard that and went over. "Sure, how bout after school today?"

"Your on, but you better have take up some first aid classes, cause I am NOT going to bandage you up if you get hurt,"

" I don't need to, I just need to call for Sebestian if I got hurt, but then again, it is going to be YOU who will get hurt!" The atmosphere was tense, no one made a sound until Steve walked by not knowing what is happening. "Hey Okuni…." Then everyone stared at him. "What? I was just going to ask her if she received any calls from Asuka!" Suddenly, one of the cheerleaders' eyes widened.

"Asuka! Ofcause! She had been absent along with Hwoarang! She MUST have done something to him!"

"Steve…. Are you always so troublesome…." Okuni slapped her forehead.

"What did I do?" Steve was confused, as always. (Sorry if you don't like Steve having this kind of character, but I HAVE to have someone being the dumb one in the story :P.) Okuni just walked away.

After school that day…..

The girls decided to fight in the area near the forest in the park, they got into position…..

Lili attacked first, but Okuni dodged all of the attacks. Lili punched and Okuni grabbed her wrist, take this chance, she turned her wrist and stepped on Lili's foot. While Lili was groaning in pain, she punched her in the face. (I usually fight like this….)

"Fine! You won today, but I will NOT give up on Hwoarang just because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Okuni just watched as Lili called for Sebestian's help and walked towards her dad's car. _If there is one thing I hate, It is misunderstanding…. _


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so I notice that my chapters are starting to become short…. But I just want to be able to make a proper title for each chapter and in order to do that, I have to break them up into parts…. Don't worry longer chapters on their way!

**An Email From A Friend.**

"Why did you say that I am troublesome yesterday?" A confused Steve asked as Okuni opened (as in separated the screen from the keyboards?) her laptop.

"You are always talking at the wrong time and when you do that, you create trouble," Suddenly, her eyes widened, Steve moved over and looked at the screen of her laptop. (The things in bracket below are part of the email : ).)

Dear (I hate proper formatted emails! They take me so much time to type!) Okuni,

I have been staying at Hwoarang's house, now DON'T get any ideas! I found out that there is a way to destroy the demon gene, I mean devil gene, (it is about time!). But we will need to mend Hwoarang's relationship with Jin and sacrifice a close friend of his, we are still looking for the 'friend' and it will also take us some time. I will be back in school after this is all over.

Your best friend, (YUCK!)

Asuka.

"She is okay! She is okay!" and before she knew what she is doing, she hugged Steve. Steve just sat there, with his arms on his sides. (Imagine a bird with its wings on its sides when it wants to flap them, ya, like that.) Then Okuni backed off. She flushed a little, but pretended not to know it.

"So, what you going to do about it?"

"Well, pay our famous Womanizer a little visit of cause!" (And you know what I added 'famous' right? No?)


	14. Chapter 14

**Close Friend Found, Secret Plan Unknown. ****(Nice name eh?)**

"Hwoarang, we are running out of supplies!" Asuka screamed in horror as she opened the fridge.

"Well, it is YOU who said I need to keep a healthy lifestyle!" Hwoarang smirked as he came out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"What you expect me to say? You need to keep an UNHEALTHY lifestyle?"

"Maybe," Hwoarang walked right pass Asuka and looked into the fridge. Asuka saw the chance and pushed Hwoarang right into the fridge. "AH!" Hwoarang banged and groaned in pain, "What was that for?" "For revenge," "Heh, you need to built up your strength more to make that a payback,"

"Oh really?" Asuka attempted to push Hwoarang again but Hwoarang stopped her with his hands, leaving his hair covering his eyes. "Okay, now I will just go and get my goggles…." "And I will go buy some supplies," Hwoarang turned around. "Don't bump into anyone at school if possible!"

"Whatever,"

After troublesome shopping…..

Asuka looked at the bags of supplies and smiled. _This should keep us going for a few weeks. _Suddenly, a skateboarding girl came running into her knocking her down. They stood up and when Asuka looked at the girl, the girl stared at her with wide eyes as if she just saw an alien. That girl had long side ponytails on each side of her head, they were black. She was wearing a yellow shirt and white pants. (Can guess who she is?) "What… what is it you staring at?"

"You remind me of a close friend I once had…."

"Erm…. Okay, I am Asuka Kazama----"

"KAZAMA? ARE YOU JIN'S SISTER?" The girl's eyes widened even more and they looked as thought they are going to drop out any second.

"Erm…. No? And you know Jin?"

"Yup, I am Xiaoyu," The girl smiled. Remember the sacrificing part of the destroying of Devil Gene, Asuka quickly tried to gather as much information as she need.

"You are a close friend of Jin?"

"That will be WAS….."

"Oh…. So you will like to come over to my house and have lunch?"

"Sure,"

After a tiresome walk….

Xiaoyu entered and looked surprisingly as she sees Hwoarang sitting on the sofa.

"Why is this guy is your house?" Hearing that comment Hwoarang quickly turned around. "Her house? This is MY house!"

"Erm… Then why are you at his house?"

"LOOOOONNNNGGGGG story…."

"Ya, she came here for some _fun_," Hwoarang grinned playfully. Xiaoyu blinked. _I could have punched you you idiot!"_

"Don't worry about him, I came here cause I was having some problems living at my own house so I came here,"

"And he actually let you stay here? I wish Jin would do that for me!" Xiaoyu's hands clapped together and eyes stared dreamily at the ceiling. Then Hwoarang gave Asuka an Are-You-Sure-She-Isn't-From-The-Mad-People-Hospital look. Asuka just pretend not to have seen that. "Hey Xiaoyu, why don't you watch some television while I go discuss something with him?" "Thanks for reminding me! I must not miss the show on Pandas!" Hwoarang showed a confused face.

"Why did you bring her here!"

"She is a close friend of Jin!"

"Wow… I didn't know Jin has madmen as friends!"

"She is NOT a madman, she is a madwoman!" Asuka joked and Hwoarang burst into laughter.

"Did you tell her about the 'plan'?"

"I don't think this is the right time to do so yet,"

"Why?"

"I just don't!"

"Women are so weird…." Asuka shoot him an angry look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okuni Falls In Love**

V10L3T(I just luv this colour!): So you found her?

B4BY_BLU3: I think so

V10L3T: What you mean you think so???

B4BY_BLU3:…..

B4BY_BLU3 logged out, any messages will be delivered when he/she logs in. (most annoying message I have ever seen in MSN!)

V10L3T: WHAT!

Okuni logs out and shuts down her laptop.

"So?" Steve asked leaning over her shoulder.

"So what? And get the heck off me!" Okuni tries to push Steve away but her hand gets caught by his. Okuni attempts to attack with her other hand but it gets caught as well. "LET ME GO FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Steve pulled her towards himself and….. Why are you always so smart???? So you know what happens…. If you still don't you are stupid! *Knocks your head* After a while Steve let goes of Okuni. Okuni flushed real badly.(You will know what I mean if you saw my face when someone told me ____ likes me and the ____ chased the someone around the whole school….Truth! When is the last time I ever lied to you? So I said I was a good liar but believe me for once!)

"It felt nice didn't it?" Steve smiled a half smile hoping Okuni will actually reply. Okuni didn't move a inch.(I can do that if I want to.) Steve held her hands again and did the same…. Only this time, it lasted longer. This time, it ended with Okuni's head lying on Steve's chest.(They are STILL standing and they are in the park….) Steve laid his head above hers…. (So I like using dots….) They both moved away from each other, Steve started laughing to cover his embarrassment and scratched head.

"I need t go home to do some homework…."

"Me too…."

(Does falling in love feel good? DON'T ask me, I am not a love expert but my friends all come to me when they need help with that I wonder why…. Because I got good grades doesn't mean I know everything!)


	16. Chapter 16

**A Visit**

Okuni knocks for the fifth time on the wooden door of Hwoarang's house…..

"Coming already can you stop knocking it is annoying!" Hwoarang answered the door and he has his hair all over his face, some covering his left eye, while others just messily stood on his head.

"Sleepy head, it is already 11 a.m. and look at yourself!"

"Whatever, Asuka is changing,"

"So, what you guys plan on doing?"

"Planning was never my thing, I just think after I do,"

"I guess you do the same with your exams?"

"Too right," Asuka came out of the room, dressed in her usual blue overall with light blue blouse. (Her player1 outfit of Tekken5.)

"So, who is this girl you spoke of?"

"SiaoYou," Hwoarang rolled his eyes, not bothering to get Xiaoyu's name right.

"It is Xiaoyu!" Asuka corrected.

"No wonder you flung all your language exams…" Hwoarang found himself being cornered in his own house.

"Anyway, I ask you to come over to help us plan,"

"Happy to help," Okuni stretched her hands. Okuni starting scribbling down strange figures and taking down notes on a piece of paper Asuka gave her. Asuka looked from Okuni's view and this is what she could understand….

Destruction Of The Devil Gene

Tell Xiaoyou(suppose to be wrong :P) about the gene and what we need to do to destroy it.

Hopefully, she will agree and we need to lure Jin to an altar in Osaka.

When Jin is tied up, proceed with the spell…..

Xiaoyu gets destroy along with the Devil Gene…..

"Where did you learn to write like that?" Hwoarang stared in disbelief that someone younger than him can write better. Asuka thought for a while and a light bulb appear on her head.(Jk lol)

"Is the altar you talking about Osaka Acient Altar?"

"Yes, how did you know? You never did pay attention to classes!"

"I live in Osaka you idiot!"

"Oh ya, I forgot…"

"How the heck are we suppose to lure Jin?"

"Easy, act!"

"Act what?"

"Act that we are going to kill Xiaoyu, and if he don't come, I will cut my head off!"

"That might just work…."

"But what about the casting of the spell? How do we do that?" Then Okuni explained the casting of the spell, every little detail very slowly…. First, Jin will need to be placed in the middle of the altar, there will be a corner of the altar that is different from the rest, there will be where Xiaoyu will need to stand, Asuka will then need to cast the spell…. Hwoarang will need to try and mend his relationship with Jin while Asuka is chanting the spell…. "Be friends with Kazama? Give me a break!" Hwoarang wined but gets a stare from Okuni. "Whatever! I bet he is not so bad if you get to know him better, anyway, I am hungry, lets go for lunch,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Evil, Yet Soft-Hearted**

Jin was bored in the mansion, there was nothing much to do and he was missing someone……. Xiaoyu….. But his dark side kept telling him to forget about her, let it go and take over the world, seek revenge on his grandfather and live a life in luxury…. He wanted to stop himself but he is not strong enough to, he was a prisoner of his dark side….. He had to do its commands and all Jin could do is watch as his dark side controls him…. His consciousness was almost gone and he fear that he will do something that he will regret all his life….

"Master, have they told you about the information?" A guard asked.

"What information?" Jin was puzzled, he could not think of any information that 'they' will want to tell him about. " The guy with red hair and the girl in blue overall," _Red hair??? The only person I can think of is Hwoarang… Blue overall??? I don't know anyone with blue overall….. __Ah….. The girl…. I can feel it, the aura she is giving off is strong and have a warm feeling…. Just like the aura your mother used to give off….. it feels so scary yet so heart-warming….. __What are you talking about? Who is the girl? __The girl I destroyed in the previous tournament…. She was no nosey that I could not help myself, seeing her suffer satisfies me…. (__Devil Jin's Tekken 5 interlude.) What??? But if you did destroy her, how come she is seen with Hwoarang?__ Being evil does not mean I know everything you idiotic human! How bout destroying her, now? Once and for all… Along with that pathetic red haired Korean? __I don't know….. They have nothing to do with this…._

"Master?" Jin's dark side wants to command the guards to destroy the two teens, but Jin could not allow it… They might have been rivals but destroying an innocent girl is just too much and he could not take it…. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he is struggling with his dark side…. _Give in…. Struggle no more…. Let ME do your work for you…. Let me destroy him once and for all! __I will not allow that!_ His dark side was defeated by Jin's words….

"You are dismissed,"

"What about—"

"Speak no more,"

The guard was puzzled by Jin's behavior, it happens often that he seem to see a dark aura appearing around Jin, he dare not ask him about it, afraid that his life might be at stake. Jin sighed, he do not know how much of this he can take, the dark side within him seem as thought it will explode any moment….


	18. Chapter 18

This story is going to end soon, I can feel it! Oh, I will miss you! Can't believe it is going to end!

**Accepting The Truth Isn't Always Easy**

"What is it you want to tell me, Miss Asuka?" Xiaoyu jumped down from the tree she was hanging on to.

"Xiaoyu, you know Jin has the Devil Gene?"

"Ye….Yes…"

"And I got a way to cure it…."

"Yay! Jin is going to be cured Jin is going to be cured!" Xiaoyu jumped up and down in delight.

"…..but we will need to sacrifice you…." Xiaoyu stopped jumping and stared blankly at Asuka.

"What… what do you mean?"

"In order to cure Jin, you will need to be…. Destroyed along with the Devil Gene,"

"So…. I wont be able to see Jin again after he is cured?"

"Nope….. But you can still don't do this if you want…. It is your choice…" Hwoarang nudged Asuka and gave her a WHAT? Look. Xiaoyu was on the verge of tears…. "But… I… I…."

"So……" Xiaoyu showed a determined face. "I will do it for Jin's sake!" The pair's eyes opened wide, surprise at Xiaoyu's choice. Xiaoyu ran forward and hugged Hwoarang. "Woah, woah! I don't do hugs!" Xiaoyu didn't bother about his opinion and hugged him harder. "I… I…. I want you to tell Jin…. I…. I…."

"You what?"

"I like him!" Asuka nodded and hugged her, who is STILL hugging Hwoarang. "Girls….. You two are going to strangle me to death if you don't let go!" The two girls let go and laughed. Xiaoyu might have seem happy, but inside she is crying, crying her heart out, she wanted to cure Jin, but not being able to see him ever again, is something that will take her years to get over…..

They two, Jin and Xiaoyu might not know it… But they love each other very much and even if Xiaoyu had to be destroyed…. She will always be in Jin's heart….. (Why am I so romantic?)


	19. Chapter 19

I WANT TO CRY~~~ oh~~~ I will miss you story~~~(okay, now this is just getting silly…)

**Forget Luck, You Rock!(1)**

"Good luck!" Steve shook Hwoarang's hand

"Forget luck, you rock!(1)" Okuni winked.

"Thanks," Asuka smiled. Then the girls blinked as Steve whispered something to Hwoarang. Then the boys both ended up laughing. "What are they talking about?" "I don't know,"

They waved good bye to each other as the reached the point they need to split ways. "Bye! And also, tell Xiaoyu at she is very brave and deserve better!"

"I will!"

After Steve and Okuni are on their way Hwoarang chuckled. "Is it about what Steve told you just now?"

"Uh ha,"

"So what did he tell you?"

"You will know, soon," and Hwoarang chuckled again. Asuka blinked blankly.

"So you want to go for supper, Suki?" Hwoarang remembered the name he made up for Asuka.

"WHAT?" and Asuka started chasing Hwoarang. She hates to be called Suki. When she caught Hwoarang, she grabs his goggles and starts running off with them. "Hey, Suki come back!" And they ran until they felt tired and settled down. "Still want to go supper, Su---" before he can finish, he receives a punch from Asuka. "As long as you are paying,"

"Okay,"

1. Barbie Dairies


	20. Chapter 20

Last chapter! All adventures will come to an end! I am crying!

**Love Ones Life Ended, New Happiness Sprout.**

"Hwoarang….." Asuka suddenly asked as she woke up on the day of the plan.

"What?" Hwoarang was still half – asleep.

"Will you do the same if I got the Devil Gene?"

"Do what?"

"What Xiaoyu is going to do…." Hwoarang was finally fully awake.

"Depends,"

"What you mean depends?"

"Heh, that is for me to know and for you to find out," Asuka throws a pillow at Hwoarang. "What?" Then Hwoarang throws back and a pillow fight started. The two got tired and laid back down on their beds.

"I am off to get dressed, don't want to keep Xiaoyu waiting and YOU get dressed too! You are NOT going to go out with just your pants on!" Asuka throws another pillow at Hwoarang.

"Whatever, just make sure you read the spell properly!"

"And YOU mend your relationship properly too!" They got dressed, Asuka her usual overall and blouse, Hwoarang his usual jeans and vest.(Tekken5 player1 outfit.)

They went to the meeting place they said they will meet Xiaoyu, and discussed the plan once more. They made sure that everyone knew what to do at all time. "Hwoarang, did you bring a knife or anything?" "Not to worry!" And he pulls out one of his heel knifes (Customizable item Heel Knife for Bottom.)

"Why do we need a knife?" Xiaoyu asked confusedly.

"How else is he suppose to convince Jin that he is going to kill you? And before we go, we need to set a trap at the altar so that Jin will be tied up!"

"I remembered that, which is also why I brought this rope along," Xiaoyu took out a long strong rope out from her bag. "This will do," Asuka nodded as Xiaoyu handed her the rope. "You sure you still want to do this? I mean…." Xiaoyu nodded immediately. They headed over to the alter and was surprise to see it in ruins.

"It could be a million years old…" Asuka examined the remains of the altar. "At least the markings are still visible," She pointed at the middle of the altar, a star could be seen at one corner of it, there is where Xiaoyu needs to stand, they could also see a strange pattern surrounding the middle of the altar. "But how are we suppose to set the trap?" "The old fashion way!" Asuka tied the rope to some cracks made in the ground, probably made by the sun and rain.

"Done!" Hwoarang stared at the trap made by Asuka and shook his head. "You sure it will hold? What if Jin suddenly transform?" He walks over to the trap and ties another knot with the rope, causing the trap to be stronger. "Now we are ready to go lure Kazama!"

They ran towards the front of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Xiaoyu was in Hwoarang's grip, he held his heel knife near her neck, but not too close just in case he will accidentally kill her. "Oi, Kazama! You want your girl? Come and get her!" Jin heard that and looked out the window. _Told you we should had destroyed him earlier! Now look what he is doing!__ It must be some mistake! __This time, I am not lying; it is right in front of you!_ Hwoarang ran and Jin chased after him. _Xiaoyu, hold on! __She will hold on alright, AFTER we destroyed that red headed idiot! _Just as Asuka suspected he will, Jin ran right into her trap and Asuka quickly triggered it, she pulled the rope and it held Jin firmly to the middle of the altar. Hwoarang let go of Xiaoyu and they went into position, Xiaoyu standing on the star while Hwoarang tried to mend his relationship with Jin. Asuka started chanting the spell.

"Kazama, I know this is weird but I want to apologize for what I had done, please! Believe me! For once I truthfully want to end this rivalry, let's be friends (okay this sounds like kids' stuff…)!" Hwoarang kneel down to where Jin is firmly being trapped. _Don't believe him! This is a trap! Don't!__ Why? Everything you told me is false! Nothing you told me was true! Whys should I believe you instead of him! __Because I will be….__ You will be what? __Nothing….._

"Jin! You listening? I am begging you to be my friend! Oi! Hello!" _Don't trust him! Trust me! Don't!_

"Jin, trust him!" Xiaoyu shouted to him. _Now, don't you say that I shouldn't trust HER! __But….._

"Yes, I accept your apology…." He said just in time as Asuka finished chanting the spell, a white glow appear from her hands and floated over to Jin….. _NOOOOO!!!!!!!_ Jin smiled, but when he saw that Xiaoyu is fading, his smile faded as well…. He stared at Hwoarang who showed a guilty look….

"What is happening to Ling?"

"Part of the spell?"

"Ya, it is…. Bye Jin….. Bye…." A tear fell from Xiaoyu's eye and she faded completely. Asuka went over and untied Jin. "There is something Xiaoyu wanted to tell you…."

"What is it?"

"She want me to say that she likes you…" Jin's heart was broken and mended at the same time all because of Xiaoyu, she meant a lot to him, and because of this Devil Gene, he lost her….

"Don't take it too hard on yourself," Hwoarang pat him on the shoulder. He put his hand sin his pocket and felt something…. Something rough…. That feels like… PAPER! He took it out and sees that it is the poem…. "What's that?" "It is for you…" Hwoarang handed Asuka the paper, it must be a miracle paper because it was still smooth and undamaged….. Asuka only took a few seconds to read the paper. She smiled and hugged Hwoarang.

"HOW MANY times must I tell you all I don't do hugs!" He wanted to say, but instead, he hugged back, gently, protectively….(yuck,yuck,yuck and guess what? YUCK!) Jin stared and his jaw dropped. Hwoarang lifted Asuka's chin such that she is looking into his eyes and… I don't want to type it! You guess it okay? His tongue separated her lips….(YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY AM I SO DISGUSTING!!!!!!) They gently pushed each other away, blushing…..(SOMEBODY KILL ME!!!!!)

"Am I missing something here?" Jin stared at the two.

"Your not missing something, your missing a lot of things!" Asuka commented and hugged him. (Brotherly love…)

"Hey! Who are you!" Jin immediately pushed Asuka away. "I AM YOUR COUSIN!!!"

"Okay…. And what is all that with Hwoarang!"

" So Kazama, will it matter if I become your future – cousin in-law?" Hwoarang grinned scratching his head. Jin showed a angry face and wiped away the grin on Hwoarang face.

"That is, if I will have the honor of it!" Jin smiled meaning to agree on what Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, will you tell me NOW what Steve told you?"

"Heh, you know Baek?"

"Ya, he is your master right?"

"Yes, Steve saw him saying 'Will you be my wife?" to a lady,"

"What so funny about that?"

"Well, to me it is,"

"Boys…."


End file.
